Brightest In The Dark
by Lala2003
Summary: A few moments longer alone with Katara and a little more soul-searching was all Zuko needed to make the right decision at the Crossroads of Destiny. Is a simple act of kindness enough to avert unforeseen consequences or will Zuko's choice turn the tides against our heroes? Whatever cards are dealt, Zuko is destined to find more than just a way to be free of his scar... (Zutara)
1. The Crossroads Of Destiny

_**"A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it." - Jean De La Fontaine**_

* * *

_**Z**uko__ felt helpless - a feeling which he particularly despised. Part of him wished that he had fled the palace with his uncle, but he didn't want to run anymore and now he was stuck with the consequences of that decision. After his defeat against Azula, he had been thrown into a crystal chamber deep beneath the Earth Kingdom Royal Palace. These catacombs were inescapable - unless you had earthbending abilities, so the real kicker was that his only hope of ever getting out of this place relied on the fact that inevitably the Avatar would have to come and rescue his girl._

_While it was lucky that they had been locked up together, for obvious reasons he couldn't say it had been a pleasant experience. For starters, the waterbender was a reminder of all of his past mistakes. When he looked at her, he remembered his actions at the North Pole and when she spoke, she forced him to face reality; opening his eyes to the pain the Fire Nation had inflicted on the world._

_"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." The Water Tribe girl bowed her head and folded her arms behind her back in sincerity._

_It didn't help that she was so reasonable either. Why couldn't she be more like Azula? At least then he wouldn't feel so guilty._

_Zuko looked away, his face unchanged. "It doesn't matter," he said calmly; she had every right to be angry._

_"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," she admitted._

_"My face? I see." Reflexively, his fingers felt for the puckered skin of his scar._

_"No, no, that's-that's not what I meant," she assured, approaching Zuko._

_"It's okay," he said, turning his back to the waterbender. "I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realised I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."_

_Zuko didn't know why he was telling her this. Perhaps it was because she was such a good listener, or because he wanted her to know that he'd changed. Either way, he felt as if wearing his heart on his sleeve was the right thing to do._

_"Maybe you could be free of it." Her voice was full of hope._

_Zuko's eyes widen. "What?" he asked, quickly turning to face her._

_She didn't strike him as the type to make claims that she could never follow through with and when he studied her face, there was no sign of deception._

_"I have healing abilities," she told him._

_His heart sank. "It's a scar, it can't be healed." He looked away dejectedly - she wasn't a liar, just stupid._

_Reaching inside her collar, she produced an aquamarine vial from around her neck, holding it up for him to see. Emerald light danced across the crescent moon adorning the tip of the cork._

_"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but…" she trailed off._

_Zuko's eyes slid shut and he allowed her to examine his mark. Her touch was gentle, soothing - a completely different side of the girl than the determined combatant he'd been exposed to during previous encounters._

"After everything I put you through, you'd do that for me?" he asked, astounded by the depths of her kindness.

"You're different… you've changed into someone worth helping," she told him candidly.

Coming from her, it meant a lot. To be looked at and not be found wanting made him feel strong, but something was missing. Kind words alone couldn't prove he was a changed man - only good deeds could do that. Taking her hand in his own, Zuko wrapped her fingers tighter around the vial and gently pushed away, not rejecting her gift, but rather postponing her offer.

"I don't deserve this. Not yet. I want to earn it," he said softly, but with raw determination.

It was the honourable thing to do. Besides, they still had to stop Azula's coup d'état. Zuko could think of plenty of better causes for the Spirit water than his scar. It could be the difference between life or death; victory or defeat for the waterbender and her allies and, while Zuko didn't care much for the fate of her team, the Water Tribe girl was starting to grow on him.

Surprise washed over her features before being replaced with a wide, earnest smile. "Fight with us," she said - less like a question and more like an order.

Could it really be that simple? Was the answer to all his problems to turn his back on the Fire Nation? On one hand, he was proud to call himself a Fire Nation Prince, but a voice in his heart - one that grew louder every day - questioned what that really meant. If he restored his honour and became the next Fire Lord, what more was there to gain than a tarnished legacy and an inheritance of a century long war?

One thing was an unshakeable truth: he could no longer fool himself into thinking this girl was the enemy.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Zuko's feet began to tremble - starting out as subtle vibrations, building to a chorus of sonorous rumbles, followed by a huge crash as the crystals lining the walls were flung across the chamber. When the dust settled, the waterbender's smooth hand left his cheek as she rushed to greet their rescuers.

"Aang!" she called, enveloping the Avatar in a warm embrace. The airbender reciprocated her show of affection, but his face contorted into a glare when he spotted Zuko.

Just as he had anticipated, the Avatar had come after his comrade, but he was surprised to see his uncle shuffle in behind the boy, making no move to apprehend him. When he spotted his nephew, Iroh threw his arms around his neck, relieved to be reunited after such a worrying separation.

Before Zuko could receive any answers - or even ask any questions, luminescent crystals grew to encase his uncle, the Avatar and his girl - locked in their embrace. Zuko assumed a fighting stance to prepare for the intruders as they had made the grave error of leaving him free of the crystal restraints. Spinning to see his sister sliding gracefully down the side of the chamber, he realised it was no mistake; knowing Azula, she had planned it all, with this moment serving as a new way to torment him.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle," she said distastefully. "But Zuko, _Prince_ Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" she drawled.

Zuko knew she was trying to manipulate him. Whatever she wanted him to do undoubtedly would be the wrong decision, but this time, he wouldn't fall into one of her traps; he wouldn't play her mind games.

"Release him immediately," he ordered, not that he had any reason to believe she would comply.

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

Zuko looked from Iroh to the Avatar, his gaze finally resting on the back of the Water Tribe girl's head. He couldn't see her face, but he remembered the pure hope shining in her sapphire eyes. He would earn her kindness; he would fight for her.

"You're right, I can redeem myself," said Zuko - his voice even.

Azula's face broke into a premature triumphant smirk. The Avatar looked disappointed, but unsurprised. Only Iroh - the one person who understood him - realised the real meaning behind his words and issued a small nod of approval.

"-And it starts with taking you down!" Zuko yelled, bending fire at the Princess.

She deflected his blow, returning his strike with one of her own - an azure ball of flame barrelling towards him. He dove aside, the blast exploding against the far wall.

"Wrong answer, Brother," she chided, turning to build momentum for her next attack.

The Dai Li fell into formation, flanking Azula on both sides. They advanced, forcing Zuko to go on the defensive. Zuko dissipated her next shot, but one of the Dai Li agents' rapid counters threw him off balance and he stumbled backwards. He was outnumbered, and - as much as he hated to admit it - outmatched.

"Hey, kid," Zuko called out, panic rising. "I could really do with a bit of Avatar greatness right about now."

He was struggling to fend off his attackers alone and with his uncle out of commission, he had no choice but to seek help from the airbending master.

"I'm trying," Aang snapped.

Azula advanced again, backing Zuko against the wall and sending another burst of fire in his direction. Evasive manoeuvres were ineffective as there was nowhere left to run, but he extinguished her blast before returning her fire - quickly enough to slip through her guard and buy himself some time. Using this to his advantage, he took a short run up and used his bending to boost himself a few feet in the air. Pushing off against the wall, Zuko back flipped over Azula's head, landing behind the trio of attackers. At least he was no longer surrounded.

"It's okay, Aang. I'm here for you," said the Water Tribe girl. She was trapped in crystal with her back to the action and her arms still tightly wrapped around the Avatar.

"I know! That's the problem!" said Aang, frustrated.

Zuko fired a warning shot at Azula's feet as an attempt to stop her from advancing, but this had the opposite effect, revealing his biggest weakness: he was not prepared to kill, or even inflict any real damage on his own sister. It also showed her that he was holding back, which fanned the flames of her fury.

"Dad would be so disappointed in you," she spat venomously as she let loose, breaking his form and pinning him to the ground - her sharp nails pricking his throat.

The Avatar's girl sounded hurt, her voice rising above his weak cry of pain. "I don't understand. I-"

"Katara, I have to let you go. I'm sorry," Aang cut her off, hopefully to concentrate on bringing on the Avatar state.

An otherworldly radiance drew Azula's gaze and she paused in her assault, one arm raised in a fist, ready to give Zuko a matching pair of scars. Aang's eyes and tattoos started to glow, shedding an ethereal light across the chamber and the crystal encasing his body retreated back into the earth. Azula leapt to her feet with a vicious look in her eyes, motioning for the Dai Li agents to restrain Zuko.

Instantly recognising her stance, Zuko wrestled free of their grasp with a sudden desperation - it was now or never. Azula bent her knees and drew crackling lightning in the air with her finger tips. On instinct, Zuko grabbed her hand and channelled the energy from one arm, through his stomach and out the other, sending the streak away from Aang as he rose upwards. Azula's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered, twisting his arm around his back - his skin ignited under her scalding touch and his shoulder popped out of its socket. She pushed him to the ground, crushing his dislocated limb underfoot as she approached the Avatar.

But she was too late.

Not even Azula could hold her own against a fully realised Avatar. She didn't stand a chance.

* * *

**A/N: Hello and thanks for reading. This is my first time creating a story for this site as normally I finish my books on Wattpad before publishing here, but this time, I want to make the plot more interactive, so please feel free to put forward ideas in your reviews. The italics at the top were to show where events were exactly as in the show and while other parts are similar, there will be drastic changes in future chapters... See you there!**


	2. A Good Place To Start

**A**t the North Pole, Zuko's faith in the importance of his mission had been reaffirmed. Watching Admiral Zhao be dragged to the bottom of the canal never to resurface had reminded him that the Avatar was a dangerous and unpredictable force that needed to be stopped - no one person should be able to wield that much power unchecked. The memory had provided a sense of purpose, driving him onward in the months to follow. In capturing the Avatar, not only would he restore his honour, but also protect his nation from the spiritual icon's wrath.

After his metamorphosis, those feelings had withered, but watching Azula cower before the Avatar's potent aura, his desire to defend his homeland was revived.

Azula never cowered.

"Don't hurt her!" yelled Zuko, using his good arm to push himself up off the floor.

Cradling his shoulder - which had started to turn a shade of cold blue - he staggered towards Azula, who looked as if she'd sooner ballet dance with a platypus-bear than back down from a fight. The Avatar's empty gaze rounded on Zuko and the ground beneath his feet shifted backwards, carrying him away from the Princess as she took up a fighting stance.

He knew from experience that if the situation was to be reversed, Azula would delight in her brother coming to harm, but that didn't mean Zuko was unaffected by the thought of his little sister disappearing from the face of the Earth. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if the help he had requested from the Avatar got Azula killed, but instead of striking her down, the air nomad tensed his hand and made a twisting motion, using earthbending to sink her into the ground. All that remained exposed was her head - the Dai Li agents similarly submerged on either side resembled two grumpy emerald mushrooms sprouting out of the cave floor.

With her entire body trapped in rock, Azula couldn't move an inch, let alone bend or do anything remotely useful in an escape attempt. Incensed, she tried breathing fire, but the Avatar was far out of her range and swiftly clamped her mouth shut to put an end to her futile efforts. Other than wounding her pride, Azula had not been harmed and Zuko found his values tested once more. Perhaps the bald monk was the right person to be trusted with such an awesome power after all.

The Water Tribe girl - Katara - rushed to catch Aang, probably expecting him to drop out of the air as he had done when previously exiting the Avatar state, but his descent was controlled and he drifted towards the floor with full awareness, the light rapidly fading from his skin.

"Aang, that was incredible!" Katara gushed, moving in for another hug.

He allowed Katara to wrap her arms around his torso, but this time, he did not reciprocate and pulled away, his face stoic and clear of emotion. In a word: focused. Turning to Zuko, he rested his balled fist against his open palm and bowed his head in gratitude.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Aang respectfully - all trace of the goofy kid ironed out of his mannerisms.

"I didn't do it for you," murmured Zuko, a shadow of resentment darkening his tone. "I did it for her," he said, unabashed - he hadn't meant it as anything more than a declaration of his service and a reminder of an unspoken agreement.

"Zuko, your arm!" cried Katara, rushing to examine his ruined shoulder.

Rolling up his sleeve, she probed his pale skin to assess the damage. He could see an angry red welt from where Azula had branded his wrist with a print of her hand - so deep and clear that fingerprints were visible in the burn - but it was completely numb. He couldn't feel anything beyond the row of bruises forming just below his collar on his left arm.

"Katara, you heal Zuko. Iroh, come with me - we need to round up the rest of the Dai Li and put this coup down," Aang ordered with an air of authority as he freed the old General from the crystal.

Iroh nodded and the two headed for the mouth of the tunnel, towards the surface to deal with the other traitorous agents.

As he disappeared back inside the passage, Iroh sent Zuko a warm smile, full of love and adoration. "I am proud of you, my nephew," he called out, not waiting for a response before leaving to help the Avatar.

Zuko valued his uncle's opinion greatly, so if this was the course that Iroh deemed to be virtuous, he must have made the right call in fighting alongside the Water Tribe girl. It had gone against everything Zuko stood for and challenged everything he believed in, but in choosing this path, he had earnt Uncle Iroh's pride and respect. On the road to redemption, this seemed like a good place to start. A tug on his sleeve pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down at Katara, concern streaking her face.

"Don't worry. Azula forced it back into the socket with her foot," Zuko told her, trying to roll his shoulder and prove the damage was superficial.

Katara was unconvinced, tearing away the fabric of his shirt and gripping his shoulder tightly so he would keep it still.

"This is bad. Sorry, Zuko - this is really going to hurt." She apologised in advance and stood back, streaming her element out of the waterskin at her hip.

Immersing each arm in the liquid - her bending like an extension of herself - she wrapped one water tentacle around his torso. The other snaked around his left arm, squeezing tighter.

"Wait, what are you going to-"

In one fluid motion, she yanked his left shoulder out of its socket again with a sickening _pop_. Pain blossomed across his body, his battered shoulder as the focal point. Then, Zuko relinquished his grasp on consciousness and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Zuko awoke in an infirmary. Judging by the facilities, he was still in the upper tier, but someone had carried him out of the ruins of old Ba Sing Se and into a private ward to rest. The room was spacious and his cot had silky, green sheets with plush, olive pillows lining the headrest. A cool breeze drifted through an open window - he couldn't have been out longer than a few hours as pale moonlight still shone down from a crisp, white sphere, illuminating the night.

Lifting himself out of the bed, he looked for any sign of who had brought him here, but everything was decidedly Earth Kingdom, from the bedding to the drapes - even the clothes laid out for him at the foot of the bed were green and gold, detailed with traditional patterns. Nothing suggested Katara had even been here, but she must have as the burn on his wrist had vanished and he could lift his arm without any trouble.

He vaguely wondered when she'd be back, if at all. She'd probably fixed him up and gone home to bed, so he'd have to thank her in the morning. Stretching his muscles, Zuko yawned and went over to shut the window, snatching up a green shirt and pulling it over his head along the way. Hearing the door behind him open, Zuko spun sharply on his heel to see who had entered.

"I hope I did not wake you," said his uncle, softly closing the door behind him.

Zuko ran a hand through his messy hair so it no longer fell across his face and shrugged. "I was up," he said sleepily.

Iroh did not say anything. Instead, he shuffled further into the dimly-lit room and took Zuko's face in his hands, running his thumbs across his nephew's smooth cheeks - a look of astonishment etched into his wizened eyes. Then, he pulled the teenager into a bear hug, sobbing quietly into the crook of his neck.

"Uncle…?" Zuko asked, surprised by the old man's sudden flood of emotion.

It was then that Zuko spotted a small, aquamarine vial discarded and uncorked on the bedside medicine cabinet.

Suddenly, saying 'thank you' couldn't wait another second.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed last chapter - I really appreciate your encouragement! Please do tell me if one or more of the characters is OOC and I'll try to fix any problems. Until next time XD**


	3. A Debt To Repay

**K**atara hadn't expected Zuko - the proud Fire Nation Crown Prince - to faint. She might have found it funny if she hadn't been busy trying to stop his arm from suffering permanent damage.

When Azula crushed it back into the socket, the artery that supplied blood to the limb became trapped, depriving his muscles of oxygen. Swelling compressed the nerves and capillaries, so the biggest giveaway was that Zuko couldn't feel anything. She'd had to pop the joint again before correctly setting the bone back into place - a particularly painful operation, but it had to be done before she could start to repair the torn muscle tissue.

The hardest part was treating Zuko's wounds on the cave floor. Somebody had to watch Azula and the incarcerated agents of the Dai Li; as masters of their elements, none of them could be left unattended, so she'd waited until Toph and Sokka arrived before transferring him to the infirmary.

Sokka was of the opinion that Katara should have left him there. But then she'd told him how Zuko had switched allegiances and fought against Azula. In the end, although he was still sceptical, Sokka reluctantly agreed to help her carry his comatose body out of the catacombs. That didn't mean it was done with any ounce of good grace, but rather with a constant stream of grumbled complaints and sarcastic remarks.

He was out cold for a few hours, but Katara didn't want him to wake up alone. Besides, the waiting gave her time to think. Zuko had fulfilled his side of the deal; he'd fought for their cause and because of him, they'd won the day. Sure, he still had a lot to learn about the truth behind the war, but now that he was ready to listen, she would be willing to teach.

After healing his battle scrapes, Katara looked down at her patient with new eyes. He had seemed so confused about his destiny - but how could he not be with a huge reminder of his banishment stamped on his face? That was when she decided to erase his mark, right there and then. It had kind of been spur of the moment; a strong feeling in her heart, telling her that he shouldn't have to live this way anymore, so unsure of his own identity.

If it didn't work, she wouldn't have to see his crestfallen face when the miracle cure still couldn't lift the mark, maybe she would even be able to let him down easy when he woke up. But then it had worked perfectly. Smoothing over the calloused blemish and freeing Zuko of his curse.

She had only just drifted off into a light sleep when he must have woken. There was a row of benches just outside the ward where friends and family of patients could wait, and while she was pretty sure she qualified as neither just yet, Katara was too tired to find another place to rest if she wanted to be there for when he woke up.

She was startled awake when the door slid open and Zuko came barrelling through, stumbling over himself and calling out her name.

"Katara! Katara! Why are there no mirrors in this place? Kata- oh," he spotted her groggily sitting up and yawning. "What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting for you," she said, cracking open an eye to stare blearily up at the Prince.

"Katara, I can't see my face." He gestured unintelligently at his left eye where his scar used to be.

Katara was about to ask how he knew she'd healed him when General Iroh followed Zuko out through the door, eyes red and puffy, but with elation written clearly on his face. She got the feeling that he wanted to say something to her, but he kept his distance, letting Zuko find the words on his own.

She took in Zuko's face - a mix between excitement and nervousness splashed over his features. "Oh, you're so vain," she teased. "Here."

Katara flicked her wrist and sent a jet of water at the wall. It froze, creating a smooth, shiny surface so that Zuko could see his reflection in the ice. There was a beat of silence as Zuko stared into his own symmetrical golden eyes before his gaze shifted to Katara's mirrored profile.

"Why would you do this? I hadn't earned it yet," he asked heatedly - probably with more aggression than intended.

Katara bristled at his tone. "You're welcome!" she yelled, pursing her lips and throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly. "Talk about ungrateful."

She hadn't expected the Spirit water to be a one-time use, yet even once she had healed his scar and the water had been absorbed, she still didn't regret her decision. But now, Zuko was really testing her resolve. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

"Zuko, that is no way to talk to this young lady. Apologise." Iroh placed himself between them as the voice of reason - which was fortunate as Katara was one step away from freezing Zuko to the ceiling and leaving him there.

Zuko checked himself. "I'm sorry, Katara. It was a very kind and selfless thing you did for me," he murmured, looking genuinely ashamed.

"That's better. Now, I might know a way that you can make it up to Katara," said Iroh, sitting down on the bench next to the waterbender and resting his hands on his knees, eyes closed.

"I'm listening," Zuko replied and Katara's interest was piqued.

"The Avatar must learn firebending. You can teach him," he suggested, opening one eye to gauge his nephew's reaction.

It made perfect sense, thought Katara. While the invasion plan was still intact, it wouldn't hurt for Aang to have mastered firebending by the Day of Black Sun - even if the eclipse blocked the art, it only lasted eight minutes, so for the rest of the invasion the skill would prove an indispensable asset. Not even Zuko could argue against the benefits of Aang learning, but whether or not he was the best teacher was still in question.

"But Uncle, wouldn't you be more qualified?" Zuko protested.

"Perhaps, but to reveal myself as Fire Nation would be far more dangerous. If they ever discovered that I was the Dragon of the West, I would be executed for the six-hundred day siege of this very city," he reminded his nephew, shaking his head.

"And I suppose the Prince of the Fire Nation will be accepted as a friend of the Earth King," Zuko said mockingly.

"But you won't be," Katara said, understanding washing over her. She saw where Iroh was going with this plan and it actually wasn't a bad idea.

"That's the problem." Zuko wasn't following, so Katara had to practically spell it out for him.

"No, I mean, you won't be the Prince."

"Revealing Lee as Fire Nation also paints a target on Mushi's back. It's no better," Zuko challenged, irritation showing at the fact that Katara and his Uncle were seeing something he couldn't.

"Wrong again. You will become someone entirely new," said Iroh, standing and placing a warm hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko sighed. "Why - even after I'm free of my mark - can I not just be myself?" he asked, his downcast gaze fell on his reflection once more.

"Please, Zuko. We need you," Katara pleaded.

The pain in his voice struck a chord within Katara; for a moment, he was free and now they were asking him to chain himself to a new role; shackled with lies and deception. It wasn't fair. As far as Katara was concerned, they were already square, so if he were to refuse, she would understand. She wouldn't stop him if he wanted to walk away and start afresh.

But it seemed Zuko felt he still had a debt to repay.

"For you… It would be my honour," he said, bowing his head.

Iroh clapped his hands together with a wide grin. "Then it is settled. Tomorrow, you shall present yourself before the Earth King and become the Avatar's firebending master."

* * *

After Katara and his uncle had left, Zuko went back to bed, but he was finding it hard to sleep. As he lay under the covers, he imagined Katara trying to convince her friends that he should be the one to teach Aang firebending - it wasn't hard to see how that would be a difficult conversation. Even Zuko would struggle to come up with any solid arguments.

Just because Katara had seen the good inside him didn't necessarily mean the others would. They had little evidence to believe he could be trusted; he'd chased them across the globe, from pole to pole - he'd been a hindrance to their mission for so long that he wouldn't be surprised if they wanted nothing to do with him. For all they knew, he had followed them to the Earth Kingdom capital in another attempt to capture the Avatar and somehow earning Katara's trust was just another trap.

Doubt kept him awake, entertaining dark thoughts of what might happen if Katara failed to persuade the group. What if instead of accepting, they decided to turn him and Uncle over to the Earth Kingdom Army? Maybe he should leave before it was too late - take Uncle and just get out of here.

But then again, they needed him - Katara had said so herself; Aang had to master all four elements. As far as he was aware, there was no plan B and as hard as it was to turn his back on what he believed was his destiny for so long, he owed Katara.

Until he felt he had repaid his debt, he would do whatever she asked of him and it would be his honour cater to her every desire.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so now that you kinda see where I'm going with this, what kinds of things would you like to see Katara asking him to do? Obviously, nothing weird please, but suggestions are very welcome! Also, I don't know that much about dislocated shoulders, so I'm sorry if the details are rubbish for anyone who does.**


	4. A Long Way To Go

**T**he throne room was by far the most impressive space in the entire palace. Eighteen large stone pillars ran down the length of the hall, each topped with intricately painted brackets and supporting huge lanterns, bathing the chamber in an emerald haze. Diaphanous curtains hung from the ceiling, streaming towards the throne where, haloed in the warm green light, a massive stone badgermole rested its paws on the Earth Kingdom's emblem - probably life-size, but Zuko had no point of reference.

In the centre of the room, up a flight of stairs and circled by a golden dais, sat the Earth King - the picture of regality with his fine, silk robes and expensive-looking gold rimmed spectacles. In rank alone did he resemble Fire Lord Ozai and Zuko saw this man for what he truly was: a figurehead.

Katara had brought him up to speed on the Earth Kingdom's turbulent politics and hierarchical society - the latter of which he'd experienced first-hand during his time as a lowly refugee. Zuko knew that the Dai Li had been using their monarch as a puppet ruler, controlling everything from within the shadows and silencing all talk of war. The Earth King was sheltered and oblivious to the hardships faced by his people. It made Zuko angry that this man was living it up and having lavish parties in the upper tier while families were going hungry, struggling to make a living in the poorer districts.

So he was understandably irked that he had to show any measure of respect to him. But here he was, humbling himself before the ineffectual ruler, asking for his approval to train the Avatar.

_Agni, give me strength._

"Great Earth King, thank you for granting an audience with me," said Zuko reverently (or at least his best attempt at reverence), kneeling on the uncomfortably hard floor.

The Avatar, Katara and the others stood off to the side - their part was easy; all they had to do was act as if they didn't know him. Yet Sokka had almost faltered when he entered, gawking at Zuko's unblemished face and trying not to stare. It must have been covered in whatever briefing Katara had given, but actually seeing it still appeared to come as a shock to the Water Tribe boy. As his uncle would say, he had no Pai Sho face.

"I have reason to believe this is worth my time," replied the Earth King as he steepled his fingers and leaned forward.

Zuko lifted his head and started to introduce himself. His monologue was well practiced as he'd been up all night rehearsing, drilling answers to whatever questions he may be asked, but he still felt unprepared.

"My name is Ren and I am a Fire Nation colonial," Zuko started, pausing to let the gasps and whispers of court officials fizzle out. "Since I was a boy, I've seen how Fire Nation occupation has deteriorated the livelihood of the original Earth Kingdom inhabitants. Although we live as if divided, we are people of one world and this has to stop. I risked coming to the city in the hope that I could make a difference - that I could teach the Avatar firebending and help defeat the Father Lord… I mean, Fire! Fire Lord," he hastily recovered, inwardly cursing.

"I see…" said the King. "While I am trying to be a more attentive and competent ruler, I feel I must pass this decision over to the young Avatar himself." He turned to study the boy in question, who looked unfazed to be suddenly thrust into the spotlight. "Do you consent to having Ren instruct you in the art of firebending?" he posed the question as if he already knew the answer, and he probably did - his group were the ones to request an audience, after all.

Aang's eyes bore into Zuko's, stripping away their shared history and searching his core for truth. Zuko tensed. Under Aang's unwavering gaze, he felt vulnerable and inadequate, as if somehow his offer was lacking in value. The airbender had never had this effect on him before. But now, he was different, changed… stronger, but also volatile, almost inhuman. It was hard to describe, but Zuko figured his coldness stemmed from mastering the Avatar State.

"I believe it is Ren's destiny to be my teacher," said Aang sagely.

Zuko let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "Thank you," he said, voice low with respect.

King Kuei nodded. "Very well. I shall provide you with lodgings in the upper tier and the arena shall be modified to accommodate your needs. Until then, you are free to do as you please. You shall be afforded the same rights as any other foreign diplomat… Do not abuse this trust," he warned, then motioned for him to be dismissed.

Zuko picked himself up off the floor and exited through the immense double doors, deep in thought. He had sort of expected to begin training right away or perhaps be kept longer for interrogation. Either way, he hadn't expected the meeting to be over with so quickly. He wanted to tell his uncle everything that had just transpired, share every little detail over a steamy cup of tea, but he couldn't.

Iroh had to stay at the tea shop, serving customers and completing the mundane activities of an Earth Kingdom business man. To protect himself from scrutiny, Iroh had been isolated from the entire affair and continued to play the role of Mushi, owner of the best tea shop in Ba Sing Se.

If asked, Mushi would inform his customers that Lee had met a lovely lady from the financial district and that the two were happily engaged, busy planning a romantic wedding. Occasionally, like a proud uncle, he'd throw in some specifics; colour schemes, menus, flower arrangements, etcetera. Zuko just wished he'd tell everyone Lee was dead.

It was probably for the best, he thought when in one of his rare, more reasonable moods. Once Lee had faded from everyone's memories, Zuko fully intended to spend every day at the Jasmine Dragon, but until then how would he spend his free time? He pondered this for a moment, lingering in uncertainty outside the throne room. He could go for a walk, but he kind of just needed a task to complete to occupy himself for a few hours and fill the void left by his uncle.

Behind him, the doors swung wide open once more and out came the group of heroes, chatting amongst themselves. The Water Tribe boy, who had been heading the discussion, dropped off mid-sentence, sending Zuko a look of distrust.

"I'm going back to the apartment," he said, brushing past Zuko and purposefully bumping his shoulder. The action spoke volumes, but Zuko expected (and thought he probably deserved) much worse.

"Same here," said the earthbender, her sea-foam grey eyes falling nowhere in particular, but her reason for leaving was clearly attributed to the banished Prince.

Aang left too, but didn't say where he was going. Maybe he had plans to meditate on the meaning of life or something, Zuko could only guess. Katara watched him leave, looking as if she wanted to stop him or call him back, but she held her tongue, hurt flashing in her eyes.

Zuko wondered if they'd fallen out. Maybe he was the one driving a wedge between them, but that didn't fit. They seemed to agree in regards to the firebending lessons, so what then? He wanted to ask, but what right did he have to know, if only to ease his own conscience?

Zuko let out an awkward breath of air. "I should probably… yeah," he finished lamely, turning to leave.

"Ren," she called. He stopped. "Thank you. I know it's hard to be apart from your uncle, so thanks." Katara babbled.

His new name felt foreign in his ears, but he had to respond to it in case nosy officials sought to pick holes in his story.

"You're welcome," he said flatly - there was nothing else to be said, so why was she hesitating?

"You could…" she started, but tapered off into silence. Zuko cocked his head, prompting her to continue. "You could keep me company, you know… if you've got nothing better to do," she offered. "I mean, I only have chores, so it won't be much fun, but two is better than one, am I right?"

Katara was clearly trying to break the ice after the other's chilly departures, but he appreciated her efforts. At least one person wasn't avoiding him like he carried some deadly, infectious disease.

"Sure," he said quietly with a shrug.

* * *

The market was surprisingly quiet for the middle of the afternoon. A few household servants milled about indecisively, extensive shopping lists in one hand and heavy, overfilled baskets clutched in the other. Katara led Zuko through the maze of stands selling various local produce - nothing exotic or imported for obvious reasons - and to a stall stocked with sweet fruits.

By this time, Zuko's arms were piled high with baskets and boxes of all different shapes and sizes, making them hard to stack and even harder to carry, but somehow, he was managing. Every time Katara made a new purchase, Zuko offered to take it off her hands - it wasn't fair that the others had left her to do the chores alone, so it was the least he could do.

Besides, he was still indebted to her and that was the real reason he'd offered his services. Really, it was.

After selecting four firm mangos and handing over the money, Katara went to add them to one of Zuko's less full woven baskets.

"Careful," said the salesman. "If you keep piling him up, your boyfriend might topple over," he chuckled with a wink.

Zuko almost dropped the shopping, swooping to catch a stray leek as it threatened to escape the top basket. The man had clearly gone senile in his old age, making wild assumptions like that, it was crazy and Zuko didn't even know how to respond.

It was Katara who recovered first. "We're not together," she said, almost too quickly, a crimson blush blossoming across her face.

The salesman issued a look that read disbelief. "Ah..." He smirked. "Too shy?" he asked Zuko, still convinced they were an item.

"It's really not like that. Like at all," Katara waved her hands, trying to get the man to drop the subject.

"Better snatch him up soon," he advised. "Handsome boys like that are hard to come by," he hummed, but before Zuko could muster a retort, he'd conveniently already moved on to the next customer.

"Crazy old man," muttered Zuko under his breath, heat pricking his cheeks.

The complexity of their relationship was far beyond any labels the salesman could tie to them. And it certainly wasn't romantic. Zuko wasn't even sure they were friends yet. Sure, they'd spent the afternoon together and chatted a little, but it wasn't as if they really knew anything about each other. But perhaps he should make an effort to get to know her, take the time to learn a little bit about her - her likes and dislikes, what she did for fun at the South Pole. Katara had travelled the world, so she must have some great stories to tell. Maybe then she too would consider him a friend. That seemed like a nice prospect in a time of hopeless war.

Katara did a quick stock check, ticking items off a mental list and nodded, still slightly red, but otherwise unaffected by the old salesman's insinuations. Zuko envied her composure.

"I should probably get back to the apartment," she said. "They're probably wondering where I am."

Katara waited for him to hand over the groceries and a hidden subtext bubbled to the surface, making Zuko feel like he still had a long way to go before he earned her complete trust. She wouldn't let him walk her home because she didn't want him to know where she lived; where the Avatar lived.

"Oh, okay." He handed the baskets over, more determined than ever to become her friend and be accepted by the group. Even if it meant carrying her baskets every day for as long as they were in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Now that the set up is done, it is kind of anything goes for the next few chapters. I have what I think is a clever ending planned out, but while Aang is training and the group is still in Ba Sing Se, what Katara and Zuko do is up to you! Please leave a review if there's any details that need improving (I made some edits to last chapter because I wasn't very happy with how it turned out) or if you want to make a suggestion!**


	5. What Are Friends For?

**T**he next morning, Zuko had his first lesson teaching Aang. To his surprise, the training ring was well equipped for even the most complex of tutorials with areas for combat, specially designed to have varied terrain and featuring an intense-looking obstacle course. The arena had no roof, which was perfect for a steady flow of air, otherwise it would get very stuffy, very quickly when the fire started to burn up oxygen. It was the perfect environment and Zuko wondered how they'd put it together so fast, then he realised; earthbending… _duh_.

He doubted that he'd need to use any of these facilities when teaching Aang the basics, but the kid was_ the Avatar_ and had already mastered two other elements, so chances were he was a fast learner and would pick it up easily. Still, Zuko didn't want to rush into things too quickly. Fire is a dangerous element and, without proper discipline, it's an unpredictable force of nature.

His face was testament to that - or at least it had been, but no volume of Spirit water could ever erase that lesson from his memories. That moment would be forever seared into his brain, white hot and vivid.

That had been how Zuko had begun the session; with a warning. _Don't play with fire, you're bound to get burned_. Obvious stuff, but Zuko felt it was a crucial reminder and was the foundations on which to build proper respect for the art.

Moving on from this, the lesson plan was simple. First he'd give a short demonstration of a couple of beginner's moves and then he'd ask his pupil to copy the steps. That way, Zuko could assess Aang's technique and figure out what was the best method to begin teaching. Even with such a straightforward outline for the day, they hit a rut almost immediately.

Zuko's firebending was on the fritz.

Each time he attempted a simple move, supplying the blast with a usual level of power, the resulting attack was out of control, far stronger than he intended or ever been capable of previously. This was really weird.

"What's happening?" he asked, stamping out a still-smouldering pile of cinders in the middle of the ring.

"I would suggest," said Aang - his voice lacking its usual child-like lilt. "That you are without discipline," he offered.

"No. The sequence isn't challenging and I've been training for years. Something else is causing this," said Zuko, stress rolling off him in waves.

He winced, taking in the scorched arena. Every breath he inhaled ignited with more raw energy than he had ever experienced. It was almost as if the sun had become brighter, more potent, fuelling his bending with a greater source of energy. It felt different too, like he'd tapped into a spring of passion that had previously been eclipsed by anger and hatred.

"Settle yourself, Zuko. Re-centre your mind and start over," Aang instructed. Zuko scoffed at the irony that he was receiving advice from his own student, but did as he was told.

With great effort, he managed to seal the well of energy that had been unlocked inside of him and focus, letting only a little escape each time he performed a move. It took greater concentration, but he was able to conduct the lesson with relative success from that point on… At least on his side of the equation.

"Power in firebending comes from the breath," recited Zuko. "But it is more than that, it is fuelled by emotion. Strengthened by passion and blocked by apathy. Look inside yourself and draw energy from your heart." Zuko prodded Aang's chest for emphasis and stood back to observe.

Nothing happened.

When Aang attempted to repeat the steps, Zuko was unable to fault his form, but his efforts didn't even yield so much as a flicker.

Perhaps his breathing was mistimed, Zuko speculated, so they tried again. Likewise, Aang could not summon even the smallest flame. This was particularly baffling as Zuko knew that Aang had created fire before, he'd confessed to burning Katara's hands after using the element irresponsibly, so why was nothing happening now?

After a few more hours of fruitless training they decided to call it a day. The pair hadn't made any progress at all and Zuko was beginning to feel disheartened that the lack of success was down to his sub-par teaching abilities.

He wished more than ever that he could talk things over with his uncle, receive some invaluable wisdom and finally get somewhere with the training, but he knew that it would put Iroh in danger. Things wouldn't be so hard if only he could write to him, but it was very likely that his letters would be intercepted, putting Uncle in the crosshairs anyway - it just wasn't worth the risk.

If he was ever going to crack this thing, Zuko needed a new angle. He needed someone who understood the Avatar; someone who could tell Zuko how to improve his lessons; someone who had taught him before.

Fine, he was looking for an excuse to see Katara. But that didn't change the fact that she would probably have some good advice to offer and perhaps she wouldn't mind spending the rest of the afternoon together.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find her. He'd overheard a few upper-class women chatting disdainfully about a strange girl grooming a giant bison in the stables and how the beast was scaring the other mounts out of their feathered coats.

Making his way down the street they'd just come from, he heard the deep rumble of the sky bison long before he arrived at the stalls - almost feline in its rhythmic vibrations. Pushing on the wooden gate, Zuko was met with a heavy smell of animals, thick and dense in the air, but not overpowering or unpleasant. Fresh bundles of hay were laid out in neat rows and clean water rippled in troughs outside each pen. In the upper tier, even the animals had it made, thought Zuko as he surveyed the luxurious stables.

In the centre of the largest pen, Katara was washing Appa's white fur, bending the water around his immense body and blasting away dirt from his horns. Bubbles drifted through the air and Katara's hair was covered in a thin layer of suds, but Appa was in ecstasy, eyes shut and purring.

Zuko watched her flowing movements; the sway of her hips, the roll of her shoulders, even the elegant flick of her wrists as she controlled her element effortlessly, almost like a dance. He stood there, mesmerised for a good few minutes. Waterbending was the polar opposite of firebending; smooth and fluid, but no less powerful.

Without turning to face him, Katara addressed him playfully. "You just going to stand there or are you going to help?" she asked, implying she had known he was there the whole time.

If it had come from anyone else, he'd have flown off the handle at such a rude comment, but instead, he picked up a comb and got to work. The bison sniffed the air, checking out the new arrival. Then, recognising his scent, licked Zuko from his boots to his head, making his hair stand up, stiff with saliva.

"That was… unpleasant," said Zuko wiping off the gelatinous substance from his tunic.

He probably recognised him from Lake Laogai, but Zuko didn't feel the need to recount that story right now. It could wait.

Katara giggled. "He likes you," she concluded, bending the stream around Zuko and cleaning up his sticky clothes.

Zuko set about untangling a matted clump of wet fur with his comb saying that he could think of plenty of better ways of showing affection, none of which involved licking. He went on to tell Katara about his problem in the training ring and how Aang was unable to produce even the tiniest amount of fire.

Katara was silent for a moment, thinking. Then, she said, "I know I should be happy that Aang finally has control over the Avatar state - and I am, but… he's so different now. It's like he's here with me, but also…" she paused, searching for the right word. "Absent." Katara looked saddened as if she wanted to cry, but was holding back for his benefit.

"That actually makes sense," said Zuko. "Aang can't firebend because he's fallen out of touch with his emotions." He teased the last knot out of Appa's fur, then set the comb aside.

Katara bent the remaining water off of his coat and back into the tub. "But every other Avatar has managed to do both; surrender all earthly attachments and master all four elements, so why can't Aang?" she asked, rubbing Appa's large head.

Zuko turned his body to face her. "I don't know. My Uncle would probably have all the answers…" he tapered off, sullenly aware that that route was a dead end.

Katara shut her eyes, tears brimming. Zuko didn't know what to do. Should he try and comfort her, offer a shoulder to cry on? Before he could decide, she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. Okay, he should hug her back, right? Hesitantly, he encircled her with his strong arms and awkwardly rubbed her back with his palm.

"It just feels like I've lost him, Zuko. Like I've lost a really good friend," she said quietly, muffled by the fabric of his tunic.

How was he supposed to respond to that? Tell her everything would be okay? But what did he know? Before he could come up with the right answer, Katara pulled away and dried her eyes. She looked embarrassed that he'd had to see that, so he decided to change the subject and take her mind off of her troubled thoughts.

"Thanks for the advice," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled weakly, her eyes were still wet with the memory of tears. "What are friends for?" she asked rhetorically.

Zuko's heart literally skipped a beat. _Friends_. The word sent a warm feeling of happiness through his body. He was sure he had a stupid grin plastered on his face and he felt as if he'd make a fool out of himself if he stayed any longer in her company.

After a long and unconvincing fake yawn, he said, "It's late, I should probably *yawn* get going," he excused himself, leaving Katara alone in the stables hoping he hadn't caused offence.

* * *

When he made it back to his apartment, the first thing Zuko noticed was a scrap of paper that someone had slid under the door. At first, he panicked, thinking it was a threat to expose him or something equally as worrying, but once he'd lit a couple of lamps and could read the printed characters, his nerves calmed. It was a coupon.

But not just any coupon. It was a green and gold voucher for the Jasmine Dragon that read:

_Mushi, proud proprietor of the best tea shop in Ba Sing Se, would love to see you at the Jasmine Dragon! Don't stay away too long, there is always a delicious cup of tea waiting for you to come by._

_Buy two cups, get a third free of charge!_

He turned the paper over in his hands but there was nothing more. Even so, the simple line of text was enough to give him the strength to keep moving forward.

* * *

**A/N: Cute end of chapter? Leave a review and tell me what you like and what you thought could be improved. I added a quote to the first chapter, so to save you going back and to remind anyone who may have seen it and forgotten I'll put it again here:**

_**"A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it." - Jean De La Fontaine.**_


	6. You Don't Have The Nerve

**T**raining was much the same the next day. Even though Zuko could see the root of the problem, he was no closer to overcoming it, but he wasn't about to give up just because things got tough.

Omitting the stretches they'd done the previous day from their schedule, the pair made themselves comfortable in the raked seating on the fringes of the ring. Before even attempting any moves, Zuko had thought it would be best to strip firebending back to its fundamentals and begin the day by focusing his efforts on getting Aang into the right frame of mind.

First, they tried breathing exercises in hopes of finding an alternative way of unlocking his firebending ability, but it was like trying to ignite damp kindling; passivity preventing Aang's true potential from ever catching light. Then, Zuko tried reviving old feelings, ones preserved in memories - Aang's grief for the Air Nomads; his ambition to end the war; his love for his friends. But they had quickly discovered that it was no substitute for drawing from real, tangible emotions and soon abandoned this pursuit. So Zuko tried another approach: make Aang angry.

Admittedly, not his brightest idea. But what other options did he have?

"How do you expect to defeat the Fire Lord if you haven't mastered all four elements?" Zuko asked, unfurling his crossed legs and standing up. His tone was sharp, almost accusatory - but he needed to strike a nerve. "You're not even trying!"

Aang floated out of his meditation position, his robes inflating to give extra lift. "I am trying," Aang said, his voice a smooth monotone. "And I am beginning to think that the problem is you."

Steam billowed off of Zuko's brow as his perspiration vaporised. "Me?" he sputtered. "You're the one who's useless. I bet they just give those tattoos out to anybody. What did you get them for? Being full of hot air?" Zuko quipped, proud of his pun, but hiding it behind a layer of scorn.

"I know what you're doing." Aang's face was humourless. "You're trying to get a rise out of me. It won't work."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Zuko. "You think you're all high and mighty now that you are in control of the Avatar State, but you're not. You're cold and distant and worst of all…" Zuko placed his face directly in front of the airbender. "You can't see how much you've hurt Katara."

He didn't even flinch. It was almost as if the carefree, fun-loving kid that Zuko knew him as before had been cut off or suppressed, buried deep in the confines of his soul and replaced with someone completely different; someone uncaring and detached.

"I had no choice," Aang replied. "But you did."

Zuko felt as if he'd been sucker-punched in the gut. Arguing with Aang was like fighting a stone wall; throw a punch and you'd shatter your own bones. That's what Zuko had done - his plan had completely backfired and now he was the one who was angry.

"You don't know anything!" he yelled explosively. "You think I wanted to hurt her? I never meant to hurt anyone!" Zuko's defence buckled at the underlying message embedded in his own words; unintentionally or otherwise, his choices had ultimately resulted in others' pain.

It must have shown on his face as Aang responded to an admission that had never been spoken.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" he meant to be neither vindictive nor sympathetic, but his reasoning was unequivocal - and that was what cut the deepest.

Zuko grappled for a defense, but he had nothing. He wished he could protest, tell the airbender he had it wrong, but he was right on the mark. Robbed of any will to continue this discussion and fully aware that doing so would most likely result in more of his own mistakes being dredged up and rubbed in his face, he removed himself from the arena.

"I'm leaving," Zuko said huskily.

Subconsciously retracing his steps from the day before, he found himself back at the stables. The chances of Appa needing a bath for two days in a row was slim, but the hygiene habits of a ten ton flying bison was not something Zuko was at all well versed on and figured here was as good a place as any to look for Katara.

While she treated him just the same as any other of her teammates and had even told him they were friends, the thought that Katara might still hold a grudge was distressing. If only he could hear her say she forgave him, he'd be able to rest easy.

The stable door opened silently, swinging closed behind him. Same as yesterday, Appa was lounging in the main pen, inhaling a pile of golden hay, but there was no sign of Katara.

"She's not here."

Zuko turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the boy who had spoken.

Sokka was leaning idly against the front wall, a few paces away from the door, with one foot propped up against the wooden panel. He wasn't looking at Zuko, but rather turning his sky-blue boomerang over in his hand in an attempt to look menacing.

Zuko decided to play dumb, hoping to catch the Water Tribe boy out on his assumption and convince him that he hadn't been looking for his sister. "Who isn't?" he asked.

Obviously he didn't buy it. "Katara. I know that's why you're here."

"Okay," Zuko murmured. Briefly debating whether or not to ask where he could find her, he swayed in vague hesitation before thinking better of it and moving back towards the exit.

He had opened the door no wider than an inch when Sokka's clenched fist slammed across the planks and the hinges turned abruptly in the opposite direction.

"Not so fast," said Sokka. "We need to talk."

While he could easily force his way past, Zuko decided to hear him out, reasoning that in order to earn the group's trust, he first needed to prove himself worthy of it. And, despite Sokka's seemingly hostile body language, he was actually being kind of civil; he could have said, 'you need to listen' - a vast chasm away from the invitation to speak woven into his statement.

Zuko nodded. Sokka holstered his weapon and met his gaze, not as an enemy, but as an equal.

"I want you to take me to see Azula."

That was not what Zuko expected to hear and it took him a moment to summon the correct response. After a beat of silence, his brain chose: "Are you crazy!? You can't be serious."

"I am."

"But why? She's insane and she's dangerous! She'll try anything to get under your skin." Zuko was talking rapidly with wild gesticulations, trying to convey what a truly awful idea it was.

Either Sokka didn't realise this or he didn't care as he continued undeterred. "Because she did something to someone I care about. I need to know that they're okay."

Although the identity of this person was shrouded in mystery and the nature of their relationship was unclear, Zuko could tell by the faint blush dusting Sokka's cheeks that it was most definitely a girl. For some reason - one that he couldn't quite pin down - he felt as if he understood Sokka's motivations and the lengths he would go to in order to protect her.

"Okay… but what do you need me for?" Zuko questioned, still unaware of his role in the Water Tribe boy's plan.

"Like you said, Azula likes to play mind games. You of all people should know how to see through her tricks."

"Actually, I've never been all that good at telling the difference."

It was true. Even though they had grown up together and his childhood mantra had been: 'Azula always lies', Zuko still fell victim to her quick tongue and innocent gaze.

"You still have the most experience. I'd rather have you with me," Sokka pressed.

While he was flattered that he was his first choice for an accomplice, the solidarity of his plot needed to be affirmed before Zuko would be able to seriously consider going along with this.

"Do you know where she's being held?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Sokka, pausing almost imperceptibly before deeming the firebender suitably trustworthy. "Aang helped to build a special prison in the ruins of old Ba Sing Se," he revealed.

The information wasn't that specific - just enough to prove he'd given it some thought and wasn't acting on a whim, but not so sensitive that if Zuko were to betray them, security would be compromised.

"What about the guards?" he challenged, picking at every aspect.

"You're looking at him." Sokka gave the impression of grinning mischievously without even moving his lips.

"Huh?"

"I pulled a few strings and offered to take the night shift," he clarified, nonchalantly. "Are you in?"

Since the fight in the ruins, Zuko hadn't given much thought to Azula. Not because he was too preoccupied with the firebending lessons or repaying his debt to Katara, but rather that he hadn't felt there were any loose ends; closure wasn't something weighing heavy on his mind. But Sokka was burdened and he felt it was his duty to shift some of his load on to his own shoulders.

Zuko's response provided Sokka with both an answer and a reason as to why he was agreeing. "Something tells me you're going to do this with or without me."

* * *

Keeping Azula underground was actually a wise idea, thought Zuko. In eliminating the sun as a factor, her firebending would be significantly weakened and she would pose less of a threat. Even so, the guards hadn't taken any chances.

There was only one way in and out of her cell - a stone chamber set back into the rocky ruins, which was sealed with earthbending and would remain closed until the end of their shift at daybreak. Green crystal lanterns illuminated an iron cage with heavy-duty bars stretching from the floor to the ceiling and penning a petite figure inside. To an outsider, it seemed like overkill, but in reality it was the exact opposite.

Azula's hands were shackled, but her mouth remained uncovered. The guards responsible for her incarceration had obviously underestimated her ability to sow the seeds of doubt into even the most resolute of minds. One of her legs was laid out before her, adjacent to the entrance and she was using the other as an armrest, slouched forward, and unmoving.

Anyone else would have mistaken this for surrender, but Zuko knew better. Azula saw her capture as a minor inconvenience and that in the long run, the outcome of the war was already set in stone; in the meantime, she was complacent to bide her time in prison and await Sozin's comet.

Zuko and Sokka took up posts on either side of the exit, facing the cage in the centre of the room. In his Earth Kingdom soldier's uniform - an olive green tunic, belted at the waist and paired with charcoal grey trousers - and with his face shadowed by the brim of his hat, Azula did not recognise him when she glanced at the pair, sizing them up.

"You two are new..." she purred in a predatory tone, her chains chinking around her wrists. "Won't you chat a while?" she asked sweetly.

After a nod passed between the pair, Zuko took her up on her invitation. "Gladly." He stepped further into the room and lifted his head. Recognising his raspy whisper, she angled her head to get a better look, taking in his unblemished face. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue? I thought you wanted to talk."

A beat, then Azula continued, unfazed, in the same sugary tone. "Love the new look, Zuzu." She sat up straighter, probably interested to see how this would play out. "How'd you pull it off?"

"That's none of your concern." Zuko brushed her question aside; he wasn't here for himself.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "So what brings you to my little pit of despair?" she asked with mock self-pity.

"I didn't come here to gloat, if that's what you're asking," he responded.

"Why bother? I know when I've been beaten." Azula's rouged lips curved into a smile, hinting once more that this was untrue. "Who's your friend? I don't believe we've been properly introduced," she drawled, casting her calculating gaze over the Water Tribe boy.

"Cut the crap and listen," Sokka growled.

She pouted. "That's no way to talk to a Princess."

"I'll have to skip the formalities, _your highness_, and get straight to the point. I need answers." He crossed the room, stopping directly in front of the bars and gripped a horizontal rail, leaning forward.

"I suppose I don't really have a choice now, do I?" Azula appeared to be enjoying this. "You could say you've got me in a box."

As the one outside the cell, Sokka should have been the one leading the interrogation, but instead it was the Princess who seemed to hold the cards - at ease in her element.

"The disguise you used to infiltrate the Fire Nation, where did you get it?" Sokka questioned, looking down at the girl in the cell from above.

"Fashion tips, huh? I suppose you would look good in silk," she teased with a chuckle.

Sokka's temper was getting away from him and he was becoming increasingly frustrated, tightening his hold on the bar with his gloved hands.

"What did you do to the Kyoshi Warriors?" he tried again.

"Hmm... Doesn't ring a bell," she hummed wickedly.

"Maybe I can help jog your memory," Sokka threatened.

"You don't have the nerve." Interest was quickly fading from Azula's voice and she seemed almost bored, much to his chagrin.

"Try me," he ground out, reaching through the bars and pinning her shoulder against the side of the cage forcefully with his palm. "Where. Is. Suki?"

The action lacked any real brutality and Azula casually brushed his hand away as if she were shooing a fly. "You're adorable," she said, her voice was laced with condescension, followed by peals of laughter at his expense. Once she was calm, Azula decided to humour him. "Now that you mention it, I think I do remember. Last I saw, those girls were being carted away in chains." The only reason Zuko could give for Azula's compliance was that in telling Sokka the fate of his girlfriend, she'd be able to torment him further, so he suspected it got worse. "Brother, how long do you'll think she'll last at the Boiling Rock?"

His stomach dropped and Sokka turned to him questioningly, as if to say, _how bad are we talking here?_

Zuko's face said it all; _not good_. If she was really being held at the highest security prison in the Fire Nation, unless they won the war, Sokka would never see her again - no one had ever escaped the volcanic fortress and worst of all, Zuko knew the brand of dangerous criminals, thieves and traitors she'd be dealing with within its walls.

"I'll save her," Sokka swore.

"Sure you will," Azula commented sarcastically, without an ounce of faith he'd ever succeed.

"Give it a rest, Azula," Zuko said softly.

She smiled, satisfied and leant back against the bars, looking as if she'd never even moved. The rest of the shift was conducted by the book and neither guard spoke to the prisoner or each other again. But Zuko kept on throwing glances at the other boy, hoping that this whole mission hadn't been a complete mistake and that at least for now, knowing Suki was alive would be enough.

* * *

**A/N: I had to rewrite the second half of this chapter after I lost the original when I restarted my PC because it was acting slow. I moped around a bit (anyone who's done the same can understand the lost chapter blues) and then I knuckled down and rewrote it. I think it turned out better the second time around, so silver linings. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed! Until next time.**


End file.
